


Like Hellfire (burning with no regard for time)

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: ... - Freeform, ...oops?, And yet, Angst, Angst and fluff and humor, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Don't Have to Know Canon, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, HERE I AM, Humor, Not Beta Read, S H O U T O, Sasuke has No Chill, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is a moron who can't plot for shit, Uchiha Sasuke Likes Animals, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Who, and i went 'what role would Sasuke play?', and it hit me, and now we're here, aside from shit from fanfiction, author doesnt know what shes doing oops, bc i dont know anything about BNHA, bc we die like awkward dumbasses who dont know how to ask, but dont be fooled ;), but uh Fugaku my sweet medic-nin i love u, for a long time?, gos a lot of these relationships are literally?, hes just faking it, i made Fugaku a shitty father like Endeavor, i ran with that!, im fairly sure, is not chill at all, it's just that this is needed for Plot Purposes™, like canon todoroki, maybe idk, maybe idk my sense of humor sucks, not even going to happen?, okay so basically i was thinkin' bout BNHA and Naruto, sasuke does that too!, she's ready to throw down at any moment, shouto that's who, smh, so uh, uh, writing a fucking BNHA au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sasuke has been trained for years and years. Every scar she had ever gained, it had been for the sole purpose of making it into Konoha, the 'best school in the Elemental Nations'.And, well.Standing here, in front of the school, knowing exactly where she's stepping into......Konoha really doesn't seem that great, on first impression, Sasuke thinks, subtly side-eyeing the two trying to do something-or-other with a teacher's quirk who's obviously  not asleep and only pretending to be.She steps away and decides to ignore every dumbass that's going undoubtedly going to be in her class.___Or: Sasuke is Shouto, Itachi is Dabi, Madara and Izuna are Fuyumi and Natsuo respectively, and Class 1-A is replaced by the Konoha 12.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha 12 & Uchiha Sasuke, Team Hebi | Team Taka & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamato | Tenzou & Sai, Uchiha Sasuke & a lot more people
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Like Hellfire (burning with no regard for time)

Sasuke sits in a random seat towards the back of the class, which is empty except for a few others that aren't clustered near the front and making a nuisance of themselves like the rest of the class is. 

"Hey! Hey! What's your quirk? Is it cool?" The whiskered blond in the middle of the class is _incredibly _annoying, with a loud voice and an equally loud orange outfit that clashes with his bright yellow hair. 

Sasuke wants to set him, clothes and all, on fire.

She takes deep, measured, _supposedly _calming breaths and hold them, counting to fifteen before releasing the breath. _Don't set him on fire, _Sasuke reminds herself. _Even if a brief respite of chaos would be nice, if you set him on fire you might be expelled, and then all that work would be for nothing._

Her mind involuntarily flashes back to the training sessions with her father, _terrible and horrible and painful and just the memories make her want to lock herself in her room and never leave-_

"Oh, that's _cool! _You can make _anything _you want? Even _ramen?"_

The voice of the blond pulls her out of the incoming onslaught of misery as her mind replays every memory she's locked in the back of her mind, and Sasuke's almost grateful.

And then the teacher came in, one hour late- 

_-by rolling through the doorway in a sleeping bag._

Sasuke wants to set his eyesore of a sleeping bag on fire.

God, it'd be a _miracle _if she made it through the entire day without burning a _single thing. _

Maybe she could burn the annoying blond's _disaster _of a jacket on fire if he takes it off during the day?

* * *

Kakashi scowls on the inside of his head, letting his mouth stretch into a one-eyed smile on his face, standing up and taking the sleeping bag with him.

"Hello!" He says cheerfully, singular visible eye roaming through the class.

_That explosion kid seems to really dislike the Hinata girl, _He notes absentmindedly, letting the complaints of a few of the louder ones wash over him, not particularly paying attention to any of them. _And that pineapple kid at the back seems really tired. Does he know how important sleep is in the hero job?_

Kakashi happily ignored how hypocritical he was being.

"-and you're in a _sleeping bag! And _you're an _hour late! Why_ are you an _hour late__?"_

"Well, you see, I got lost on the road of life."

_"Road of life?!" _The blond, overly enthusiastic one with whisker marks repeats shrilly, utterly flabbergasted. 

"Is that _also _why you're still in a _sleeping bag _at _twelve?" _A pink haired girl asks him, extremely unimpressed by _everything _about him.

"Maa, maa, I woke up late! Is that really so bad?" Kakashi replies, eye crinkling at the corner. "After all, why would it matter to be on time if you might not even be with me for very long?"

The black and silver haired girl at the back doesn't turn her attention to him in an obvious way, but he knows she's paying attention even as she stares out the window by how she tenses just a bit when he says that.

_Hmm, _He thinks. _She seems rather sure of herself. _He grins, sharp and a bit scary for those who don't know him and know this is just his grin when he's excited.

These kids, of course, are unnerved.

"H-Hey! What do you mean, _'might not be with you for very long?'. _An-and why're you _smiling _like that, 'ttebayo?"

If this were in any other circumstance, Kakashi would've admit that the verbal tick probably would've annoyed him in a few seconds, but _now..._

He radiates maniac glee, turning to beam at the blond who sensibly shrinks back from him.

"Well," He says gleefully, smile becoming impossibly wider. "It's like I said: You may not be with me very long. I have a one hundred percent fail rate, which means _none _of my classes have _ever _went beyond third year, and not a _single _class has made it through my own _personal_ test without at least _three people _getting expelled." He pauses and looks the class over, noticing with unabashed glee that a few are _beyond _terrified. Strangely, the girl with two-toned hair isn't scared whatsoever, and is instead blankly surveying the class's reactions, like him.

Her eyes glance up to connect with his for a moment, and he notes that she has heterochromia in the back of his mind, and then she's turning away, disinterested gaze sliding over him and stopping onto the louder blond, and her lip curls up just the tiniest bit, unnoticeable to others.

Kakashi looks the orange kid over and decides that he can forgive her for that.

The orange and blue jumpsuit _is _hideous, after all. He'll credit her as having eyes.

But before that...

"Everyone, meet me at training ground fifteen in twenty minutes at the _most_. Anyone who fails to make it there in twenty or less will be expelled."

* * *

"Do not you dare."

"...that sounds _wrong."_

"I agree. Please never say that again. Why? Because it is rather unnerving, Haruno-san."

Choruses of agreement traveled around the room, everyone shaken up over realizing _what, _exactly, they had been saying when they said 'don't you dare.'

Really. _G__rammar. _

...What happened to the 'best and brightest?' _These _guys? Sasuke disagreed.

Was this _really _the school she had been trained for to get into? What a waste of time. They were all idiots and probably couldn't even tell the difference between a quirk and a magic trick.

"Oh, well! It seems like only twelve of you made it to the training ground!" The teacher sings, popping up from..._somewhere. _

He was still in his sleeping bag.

The teacher beamed at them all, wide and sadistic. Sasuke eyed him curiously, noting his hair color. He didn't _seem _old, but appearances could be deceiving.

"Now, your test is to get these," He jingled the bells he had produced from nowhere, "from me in under twenty minutes!"

Sasuke's already determined that he's an underground hero, which is...not good for her. And the rest of her class, she supposes. It means they don't know what he can do, and if you underestimate someone, they could get the better of you.

_But then again,_ She thinks, watching him_ launch_ the orange kid from behind, **_overe_**_**stimating** is also not good_.

* * *

Everyone, and by that she means the twelve of them who _passed,_ are in class, and Sasuke is _done. _They're all celebrating having passed the test, having forced her and a kid who could make explosions work with the rest of the morons against their will, and they'd been passed on their teamwork, no matter _how _shitty it had been.

And now? 

_Now _she was being bothered by the orange dumbass, and society dictated that on the first day of meeting someone, one did _not _burn their outfit no matter _how _disgusting and eye-searing it was. Not that she usually cared what society said, considering it also dictated that one respected their father, but. Father? Sperm donor, more like. 

_But._

She had just gotten into Konoha, which meant that she could start working towards her goal, and she's in a...better mood than she was this morning, at least. So. She'll be nice and _not _burn his jacket.

It also means she can start directing her aggression into her training, which will probably help with the urges to set everyone and everything she sees on fire.

"-ou're an asshole, you know that? Why won't you even answer me? Too high and mighty for it, huh? Well _new flash, _we passed just like _you _did, so I think that affords us _some _respect-"

_Probably._

She nearly curls her lip but forces it to stay, which will piss him off even more, she's sure. 

She's right.

_God, why can't he just **shut up?**_

She will _absolutely _burn his jacket. It's a must. Either that or her teacher's sleeping bag, and she's fairly sure that doing something like that will get her expelled, so she can't burn the bag.

However, fishcake had left his jacket in the closet, and lots of people wore jackets. Not that she did, usually, because she was basically an air conditioner or a heater as needed. But _other _people did, which meant that she could go into the closet and burn his jacket.

Or maybe she could do that without the immediate threat of expulsion. 

People lost control over their quirks sometimes, right? So she could just lose control in the closet.

...Not very likely, but definitely an idea to ponder while being yelled at.

_"-ust want to know what your quirk is!"_

_Good, _Sasuke thinks, steadily becoming angry, _wait for quirk training. I'll knock you on your ass and destroy your jacket in the process._

It's a nice thought to focus on.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i had this idea and i dont know where im going with this? but i wrote it? and since im a dumbass i guess i'll post? im. so? dumb? like what am i doing publishing a third multi chaptered fic that none have real solid plans smh-
> 
> anyway. sasuke will need to get her head outta her ass soon bc? i? cannot? write? asshole characters like that? bc im just cringe. so ya sasuke will. be. less of an asshole soon enough bc im dumb
> 
> okay, so:
> 
> Shikamaru: Tokayami, Quirk: Dark Shadow or whatever its called. His Quirk is the reason he doesn't get much sleep.
> 
> Ino: Aoyama. Quirk: That navel laser or whatever. look at me and tell me Ino would _not _ be an extravagant fourteen year old who speaks french and decides their costume will befucking knight armor or some shit. _look me in the damn eyes and tell me that _
> 
> Chouji: Sato! Quirk: Sugar Rush or something. it fits with the Akimichi jutsu and the Quirk, doesnt it? Theyre the jutsu/quirk equivalent to the other
> 
> Naruto: Ochako. Quirk: Anti-Gravity. Yes, Naruto ~isnt~ the one whos gonna pull Sasukes head outta her ass. i know he should, but. *shrug* hes not.
> 
> Sakura: Tsuyu. Quirk: ??? frog like. Tsu's actually pretty strong and shit so. pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> Sasuke: Todoroki, obviously. Quirk: Fire & Water/ice. her heads gonna come outta her ass soon, bc i rlly cant stand righting asshole characters like this. its my weakness. also, yeah she could be Bakugou and i can see that happenin clearly but im 100% on dabi is a Todoroki and Sasukes got an older brother that _very conveniently _ does the exact same thing as Dabi, except 'heroic'. so. uh.
> 
> Tenten: Momo. Quirk: Creating shit. she makes _so many _ weapons that she always eats stuff with a lot of iron to make up for how much she loses. got a bit of iron deficiency or whatever.
> 
> Neji: Bakugou. Quirk: Nitroglycerin sweat. _Absolutely terrifying if u ever see him coming down from above _
> 
> Hinata: Deku. Quirk: Breaking ur bones rlly easily(i mean its not but it might as well). okay ya theyre still cousins but _cant u see this happening. _ i refuse sasuke & narutos stroy in a different setting. i want the _cousins story _ in the background.
> 
> Lee: Iida Quirk: Engines. _dont tell me u dont see this happening _
> 
> Kiba: Jirou. Quirk: earphones??? not sure. just has something to do with those. and it helps with the hearing which corresponds with Kiba's advanced dog like hearing so (like a helpful anon pointed out)
> 
> Shino: I wanted to make him Kouda so therefore he is. anyway Kouda's quirk has to do with animals and stuff, rightz? sort of like shino's bugs so
> 
> so,uh, im just,,gonna post this,,and. proceed to ignore its existence _bc what the actual fuck am i doing _


End file.
